


Bath time with daddy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Bath Time, Bubble Bath, Cute, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry gets bath time with his daddy Liam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This request is for Littleboy12. Just to let you all know that Harry's child age is between 1-6 years old but his real age is 16. I'm going to write about how Liam and Harry met soon to explain everything x

Harry sat in font of the TV, watching the Aristocats for the hundredth time. He sang along to the songs as Liam walked into the room, smiling at his baby boy. He would've left him to watch his favourite film but tonight, Harry needed a bath. Every other night, Liam would give his little a bath to keep him clean and tidy and also to wash that big head of curls. Liam can't remember how many nights he spent trying to brush Harry's beautiful curls.

"Harry, time for a bath." Liam said to his little as the younger boy groaned. "Daddy, I don't want a bath, I want to watch the kittens." Harry said pouting at his daddy. "You can watch them later baby. But now a certain little boy needs a nice bath." Liam said going to his baby and picking him up. Harry just obeyed and was carried to the bathroom. 

When daddy and baby had gone to the bathroom, Liam settled his boy on the toilet as Liam ran the bath. He made sure the bath was the right temperature. When the bath was filled and Liam put some of Harry's favourite bubble bath in, he undressed his boy, taking off his onesie and the nappy, leaving him completely naked. Liam picked his little up and placed him in the warm bath.

Harry gasped at the many bubbles that were in the bath, even hough he had seen them many times before, he felt them with his fingers, giggling a little at the touch. Liam got a sponge and started to clean the boy carefully. He also placed some bath toys in the tub, letting Harry's imagination run wild with the toys. The little started to play with the many toys in front of him, making his own story with the toys.

"So barbie and ken found the littlfish, and they decided to adopt the fishy." He said as Liam just laughed at his boy's story. "And what do they call the fish?" Liam asked as Harry thought for a moment. "Bernard." The little said happily. "Bernard? That's a strange name for a fish." Liam said as a joke. "No it is perfect for the fish and they all love happily ever after." Harry said, glad at his story.

Liam had washed the boy as clean as he could. He had washed his hair and the last thing to do now was to clean his private parts. This was sometimes hard as the little felt uncomfortable when it happened. So Liam was as quick and as gentle as he could be. Harry still flinched but he forgot about it as soon as it finished. "Good boy. Been good for daddy all through your bath." Liam said, making Harry blush.

When the bath had finished, Liam took Harry out and put him in his Toy Story towel, rubbing him dry and making sure the boy was warm. The daddy then picked him up and took him back to the bedroom, where he was placed on the adult size changing table and was put in a new nappy and a red onesie with little footsies. As promised, the Aristocats was put back on and while Harry watched the movie, Liam combed Harry's crazy curls, making sure it was ok. It was times like these he loved with his boy. Just the two of them together, bonding over a little thing like bath time. Liam knew then that life was amazing with his Harry and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
